


Swinging and Singing

by LetGo666



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: Bendy and Alice dance.
Kudos: 1





	Swinging and Singing

Alice was only a few months old. She was still getting used to the layout of the studio. Sammy and Alice were really close. The reason being he enjoyed her voice and often used her as his muse. Otherwise, they didn't think he would enjoy her company. He was a man of solitude, but Alice enjoyed him nonetheless. The man rambled about the beauty of the art and Alice loved the work he produced, always happy to help.

One day, Bendy had been walking by and Sammy was working with his band on a nice swing piece and Bendy couldn't help but feel the tune flow through his feet. "Hey there, Alice!"

"Oh, hi, Bendy," she giggled. She was sitting in a corner of the room as not to bother Sammy. She was swaying to the music herself. It made him smile.

"Would you care for a dance?" Bendy offered his hand. Why dance alone when you can dance together?

"Alright, but I'm not much good at dancing." Alice blushed shyly, almost afraid to take up his offer.

"Oh, nonsense! It's easy! You just let the song move your body. I mean, sure, you can learn some dances, but those are for fancy occasions. I can teach you if you'd like!" Bendy smiled his famous trademark.

"That's sounds wonderful!" Alice bounced and Bendy quickly took her hand and spun her around.

"Just let me lead." And let him, she did. Around the room, they twirled and spun. Sometimes she'd pick up some of his basic patterns and he always complimented her when she did. She was glowing. A stunning sight as she lost herself in the tune. They hadn't noticed the tunes changing as Sammy tried to conduct a match for their performance.

After a bit, they lost track of time and ran out of energy. "That was beautiful, Angel cake. Just call me when you want a next time," Bendy winked and left her with Sammy. He was sure they would have a long conversation about what conspired and try to construct a masterpiece for their next episode.


End file.
